my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexy
Sexy is the fifteenth episode of Glee's second season and the thirty-seventh episode overall. It premiered on March 8, 2011. With Holly's return to McKinley she discovers that Will's Glee Club students are absolutely clueless about sex education and may make the wrong decisions. Will allows Holly to teach the students sex ed through the form of music. Hearing that New Directions may be prepping up a sexual routine for Regionals from Sue, Kurt and Blaine and the Warblers decide to do a sexy number, resulting in Kurt feeling insecure about his sexy side. Emma, upset about Will's decision with Holly and sex ed with New Directions, prepares a musical number with her Celibacy Club. As everyone's sexy sides are beginning to heat up, the adults and students begin to deal with their romances and endless love triangles. The episode was directed by Ryan Murphy and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot Holly Holliday is back giving sex education lessons at McKinley High. Will Schuester asks her to educate the group through song, prompting Holly to perform Joan Jett's version of Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah). Will later rehearses a rendition of Prince's Kiss with her, resulting in a kiss. Holly turns down his advances, explaining that she would end up hurting him. Kurt Hummel hears that the club is planning a sexually provocative routine for the upcoming 2011 Regionals Competition from Sue Sylvester. Blaine Anderson responds by having the Warblers give a sexual performance of Animal by Neon Trees sung to the all-girls school of Crawford Country Day. During the show Blaine notices that Kurt's sexy face looks like he is in pain. They go to Kurt's bedroom and try to practice but each "sexy" face looks the same. Kurt explains that he knows little about sex. He says he has tried to watch "those" movies but he gets upset thinking about the fact that they were all kids once. Blaine says he will tell him what he knows but Kurt blushes says he does't want to know the details and tells Blaine to leave. Blaine is worried about Kurt's lack of sexual knowledge and so he visits Burt Hummel. He admits he is over stepping but explains that he cares for Kurt who is one of the kindest person he has ever met. Burt is embrassed by thinking about having this type of talk with his son and tells Blaine Kurt will come to him when he is ready. Blaine paints a grim picture of shy, bashful Kurt going into a bar one day with no information and maybe being hurt.This prompts him to give Kurt "the talk" about sex. After showing him pamphlets he picked up at a free clinic he tells Kurt that he needs to wait until sex matters because Kurt matters. Kurt is uncomfortable but starts asking questons and agrees to read the information. Burt tells him this talk will make them better men. At McKinley, Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes plan to make a sex tape until Holly informs them that it would be considered child pornography since they are both under eighteen. Puck and Lauren join the celibacy club as a result. Annoyed by Holly's lessons, Emma has the celibacy club perform Afternoon Delight for New Directions, thinking the song is about a dessert, unaware that it is actually about sex. Carl Howell approaches Holly about counseling, revealing that Emma is still a virgin and has qualms about physical intimacy past hugging. Emma confesses that she is confused about her feelings for Will after being asked by Holly, and Carl tells her he will be moving into a hotel until she is certain of her feelings. Holly also counsels Santana and Brittany when they express confusion about their sexuality. She joins them for a performance of Landslide by Fleetwood Mac (Dixie Chicks version), after which Santana confesses that she is in love with Brittany and wants to be with her, but is afraid of being ostracized by the student body for being in a same-sex relationship. She does not want to go through what Kurt had. Brittany reciprocates her love, but explains that she also loves Artie and will not break up with him because she doesn't want to hurt him, to Santana's distress. Lauren is annoyed with Puck for joining the Celibacy Club, but when he explains that he is trying to take responsibility for his actions, she kisses him and agrees to join too "as long as they get to play footsies" while they're there. Puck asks Quinn where she got her hickey, but Quinn lies and says she burnt herself with a curling iron. It is revealed in a flashback that Quinn and Finn have started seeing each other. Holly is dismissed from her teaching position due to parental complaints about her classes. She tells Will that she wants to learn about romance; he offers to teach her, and they kiss. Songs Background Songs *'Tempted' by Squeeze. ''Background music. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday *John Stamos as Carl Howell Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Telly Leung as Wes Co-Stars *Ashley Jackson as Crawford Country Day School Girl *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Eddy Martin as Thad *Curt Mega as Nick *Dominic Barnes as Trent Absent Cast Member *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico Trivia *While the filming of ''Landslide was taking place, Stevie Nicks dropped by the set and was watching Heather, Naya, and Gwyneth as they sang it. They said they just had to not dwell on it, because it was so nerve wracking. *Gwyneth learned to play Landslide on the guitar in a short amount of time in her trailer after Ryan Murphy asked if she could play it. *This is the first episode to show a "viewer discretion advised" content rating message right before the airing of the episode, the second being The First Time. * The scene where Burt and Kurt are having "the talk" was included in Glee's Top 6 Touching Moments countdown. * This is the first episode that heavily hints towards Santana's sexuality. Errors *In this episode, Brittany seems to believe that she is pregnant because she saw a stork at her house. However, in The Power of Madonna, she seems to understand that Quinn got pregnant because she slept with Puck, apologizing to a pregnant Quinn after asking what was the worst thing that could happen from putting out. *When Burt and Kurt have "The Talk", Burt says that having sex is a great present for Kurt's thirtieth birthday. However, in Laryngitis, Burt tells Kurt that if he and Brittany were to have sex, they should use protection. Quotes Gallery tumblr_mmganbvmxZ1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmganbvmxZ1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_mmganbvmxZ1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmganbvmxZ1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr_mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr ml92k5UmlD1s3mpwlo1_250.gif tumblr ml92k5UmlD1s3mpwlo2_250.gif Santana Love Brittana2.gif tumblr mgse43HIvn1reny9zo1 250.gif tumblr mgse43HIvn1reny9zo2 250.gif tumblr mgse43HIvn1reny9zo3 250.gif tumblr mgse43HIvn1reny9zo4 250.gif tumblr mgse43HIvn1reny9zo5 250.gif tumblr mgse43HIvn1reny9zo6 250.gif tumblr mgse43HIvn1reny9zo7 250.gif tumblr mgse43HIvn1reny9zo8_250.gif LittleThingsBrittana1.gif Tumblr mxepvpZPyG1ry4nxko8 250.gif Tumblr mxepvpZPyG1ry4nxko7 250.gif Tumblr myhofwSid81rucxwyo8 250.gif Tumblr myhofwSid81rucxwyo7 250.gif Tumblr myhofwSid81rucxwyo6 250.gif Tumblr myhofwSid81rucxwyo5 250.gif Tumblr myhofwSid81rucxwyo4 250.gif Tumblr myhofwSid81rucxwyo3 250.gif Tumblr myhofwSid81rucxwyo2 250.gif Tumblr myhofwSid81rucxwyo1 250.gif Tumblr myn4evGTyR1qh97q8o1 250.gif Tumblr myn4evGTyR1qh97q8o2 250.gif Tumblr myn4evGTyR1qh97q8o3 250.gif Tumblr myn4evGTyR1qh97q8o4 250.gif Tumblr myn4evGTyR1qh97q8o5 250.gif Tumblr myn4evGTyR1qh97q8o6 250.gif Animal blaine glee.gif article-1364934-0D891058000005DC-937_634x336.jpg Do-You-Wanna-Touch-Me-Oh-Yeah-Gwyneth-Paltrow-the-cast-of-Glee.png Touchme.jpg tumblr_lhstud6OGv1qc7qtjo1_500.gif tumblr_lhjwraoEpk1qenwoao1_500.gif 1299601448.jpg britsan5.jpg 689698_1302870124740_full.jpg 1299596802.jpg do you wanna touch me.png cZtnO9ax1Iw_0.jpg Gwyneth_paltrow_appears_on_an_episode_of_glee_wearing_all_leather_pic_youtube_888191884.jpg I_HATE_HOLLY_HOLIDAY.jpg gwyneth-glee1.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-do-you-wanna_3hs23_1kvgh7.jpg HOLLYANDARTIESEXY.jpg tumblr_lhjx4f8E8A1qenwoao1_500.gif Episode-2-15-Sexy-Promo-Photo-glee-19819270-500-332.jpg glee-sexy-episode-15.png screen-shot-2011-03-13-at-am-02-51-40.png Tumblr_m1hn67BoFe1qgkj12o1_500.jpg toomuch.jpg thumb_51824.jpg Glee - 2X15 - Do You Wanna Touch Me.png DYWTMFaberry.jpg DYWTMBrittany.jpg DYWTMSantana.jpg DYWTMHolly.jpg tumblr_mj05a0sRuk1qfcc9mo9_r1_250.gif SantanaNr34.gif BrittanyNr1.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Do You want to touch me.png Tumblr mxepvpZPyG1ry4nxko8 250.gif do you want to touch me 2.png 6a00d8341c730253ef014e86b071eb970d-500wi.png animal.png foam.jpg picture682u.jpg tumblr_lhp22kvrwt1qci7ofo1_500.gif tumblr_llxmkyqLj61qjva5ko1_500.gif AnimalBlaine.jpg AnimalKurt.jpg Blaine wink.gif 673833_1301217057971_full.jpg yz825tmV81r5ab32o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcyu3awrhG1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mcyu3awrhG1qaedvuo2_250.gif KLAINEANIMAL.gif Animal blaine glee.gif article-1362626-0D518101000005DC-543_468x322.jpg glee0215.jpg Sexy_Glee.png Will-holly-kiss.jpg Matthew morrison gwyneth paltrow.jpg Kiss holly + will.jpg KissHollister.jpg Kiss Will and Holly.jpg Will Holly Kiss Sexy.jpg landslide.png Oldgooddays landslide!brittana.gif abc paltrow glee 110309 wg.jpg Brittana After Landslide.png Landslide.jpg tumblr lhzvzrWuQH1qbjjes.jpg glee-landslide-santana-brit.jpg Brittana7.png landslide1.jpg SanLandslide.png Brittana hug landslide.gif LandslideBrittany.gif Landslidesexy.gif Landslide-brittana.gif Landslide.gif LandslideBrittany4.jpg LandslideBrittany3.jpg LandslideBrittany2.jpg LandslideBrittany.jpg LandslideSantana4.jpg LandslideSantana3.jpg LandslideSantana2.jpg LandslideSantana.jpg LandslideHolly4.jpg LandslideHolly3.jpg LandslideHolly2.jpg LandslideHolly.jpg LandslideHBrittana.jpg LandslidePizes.jpg flawless_song_brittana.gif LandslideBrittBritt.gif tumblr mj3opfSHj71qdu86bo7 r1 250.gif Icouldnevergetoverthisperfomance brittana.gif Tumblr mkfjioMBSe1rahrxpo5 r1 250.gif LANDLANDLAND.jpg landslide tina .png Carl-Emma.jpg Puck -)).jpg Rachel-Quinn-Emma.jpg Rachel-Quinn.jpg 293.glee.lc.031411.jpg 399px-Glee-Afternoon-Delight.png Afternoon_delight.png glee-sexy-pictures-1.png glee_sexy.jpg PDVD_096.jpg PDVD_100.jpg PDVD_102.jpg PDVD_168.jpg PDVD_184.jpg PDVD_185.jpg PDVD_208.jpg Puck gif.gif Glee-sexy-recap.jpg Afternoon delight song.png tumblr_n58397yh7r1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_n58397yh7r1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_n58392Aikz1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_n58392Aikz1s3ruepo2_250.gif Tumblr n6b8n9eqgH1r91jaao4 250.gif Tumblr n6b8n9eqgH1r91jaao3 250.gif Tumblr n6b8n9eqgH1r91jaao2 250.gif Tumblr n6b8n9eqgH1r91jaao1 250.gif tumblr_n9nnjcXQ7b1qzmvoio1_250.gif tumblr_n9nnjcXQ7b1qzmvoio2_250.gif tumblr_n9nnjcXQ7b1qzmvoio3_250.gif tumblr_n9nnjcXQ7b1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_n9nnjcXQ7b1qzmvoio5_250.gif tumblr_n9nnjcXQ7b1qzmvoio6_250.gif Tumblr napbykrKOO1rk63wco8 r3 250.gif Tumblr napbykrKOO1rk63wco7 r3 250.gif Tumblr napbykrKOO1rk63wco6 r3 250.gif Tumblr napbykrKOO1rk63wco5 r1 250.gif Tumblr napbykrKOO1rk63wco4 r1 250.gif Tumblr napbykrKOO1rk63wco3 250.gif Tumblr napbykrKOO1rk63wco2 250.gif Tumblr napbykrKOO1rk63wco1 250.gif tumblr_nvlnnz0lGF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Videos Navigational